


sumire in the past

by brtnvm



Category: Naruto
Genre: Divergent Timelines, F/F, Femslash, Slow Burn, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brtnvm/pseuds/brtnvm
Summary: Sumire Shigaraki uses a special scroll during her battle with Mitsuki to escape...and she finds herself teleported 21 years back to the past! She is assigned to Kakashi's Team as a support member right before the Chuunin Exams. Sumire x Sakura. Open to new ideas and suggestions.





	sumire in the past

Sumire was in the middle of a fierce fight with Mitsuki.

One wrong movement - and she would be dead.

"Su-Rei-Ha!" Sumire activated her water-gun jutsu.

Mitsuki dodged it like no big deal.

She had only one trump card up her sleeve - a secret scroll with a mysterious jutsu that she stole from the library in a rush just in case it would come in handy.

She had no other choice - she was being cornered by Mitsuki.

"Hidden Scroll Jutsu - Activate!" She shouted as she ripped off the seal and rolled out the scroll.

Huh?

The Kanjis on the scroll were ancient and very old-fashioned - Sumire could barely make out the general message- Time-Jutsu-Scroll.

The Scroll flashed, absorbing Sumire's purple chakra and pumping the pattern on the worn-out paper. The symbols swirled in a rotation, creating an image of a warp teleport...-

"AH!

AHHHH!

AHHHHHHHRGHH!" Sumire shouted as she was sucked into the scroll as it disappeared together with her.

...

Mitsuki was about to land a finishing blow on Sumire as Boruto just caught up to him.

"Where's Sumire? Class rep?!"

"It seems...she has teleported."

Boruto and Mitsuki silently stared at the place where Sumire was standing at just 10 seconds ago.

...

Sumire felt herself flying down - that is, if there were an "up" direction, she would be going down, but there wasn't an "up" direction right where she was now,

Apparently, she was currently flying in some sort of tunnel whirlpool.

"Is...this a parallel dimension? Am I the first shinobi to explore the other worlds? No, that can't be the case...otherwise this scroll wouldn't have been created."

Sumire Shigaraki was flying downwards in a spiral fashion - the rift around her was moving too fast to make out her surroundings...She saw that she was surrounded by glowing flickering starlight and distorted clock-faces . Not only was she falling down, but she was also flying up at the same time - in this place the concept of space didn't match with what she was used to in Konoha...Was this the so-called fourth dimension she read about in sci-fi books? At first, she felt the leftovers of adrenaline hormones rushing through her blood from the recent fight with Mitsuki.

After flying through the tunnel for a while, she realized that she was completely alone in this place.

Eventually, she relaxed and let her body sway with the flow of the portal.

Sumire was a smart girl so she was analyzing where she was. She came to the conclusion that she was most likely being teleported in time...

"I'll probably never get to Konoha again...Not like I wanted to anyways...Wait a sec...If this is a Time Jutsu, I'm going to the past! Or the future!"

Sumire was lying to herself. Deep down, she knew that she had grown attached to the class...But she would never admit it. Those kids didn't deserve her affection. The whole damned village would soon be a fading remnant of her memories...Something she wanted to just forget.

She broke into cold sweat when she realized that she was completely clueless where she was heading towards...But this was still better than having to live in the hostile Konoha vilage.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sumire finally saw that she was flying on a ridiculous speed - at the speed of light - towards a black sphere the size of an enormous sun - yet it was located so close to her despite seeming so small. It was lying on a horizonof scattered dark energy.

"Ugh...The perspective proportions don't make any sense..." Sumire embraced herself for a wave of turbulence in this queer portal world.

She was moving towards the centre of a pitch-black sphere inside of a fourth-dimensional space-time tunnel.

What kind of mastermind could have created such a Jutsu scroll?

"ARRRGGHHHH!" Sumire felt her body spaghettifying and disintegrating molecule by molecule...She had read about scientific breakthroughs in cosmic outer space studies (her era was considered the era of scientific breakthrough in the shinobi world) - there was a reason she was considered one of the smartest in her class - this was just like what theoretically happened when a person encountered a black hole...

"So..A black hole, is it?UARGGHHHHH!" She screamed as her flesh entered the black sphere-

...

...

...

"Huh?"

"Where am I?"

Sumire was lying on a dusty road.

She examined herself - the scroll was gone. Wherever she was, there was no way back.

It was a bright warm day right now. She was lying right in front of a big gate...The Konoha Gate! So that's where she was now...When she raised her eyes she saw 4 people staring at her - a grumpy boy in a blue jacket, a cheery boy in an orange jumpsuit, a shy girl in a red shirt and a jounin with a mask holding a strange book. For some reason, these people seemed familiar...

Sumire raised to her legs.

The boy in the jumpsuit pointed his finger to her and freaked out, "HOW THE HELL DID YOU JUST APPEAR OUT OF THIN AIR?!"

The grumpy boy shrugged and said "hmph."

The girl with pink hair took out her kunai and stood in a defensive stance.

The white haired masked jounin, however, had a friendly reaction, "Do you mind coming to our village? After you explain how you teleported right to our village gates, we'll let you free or we could offer shelter if you are seeking accomodation."

Sumire instantly recognized the former sixth Hoage...So that means...She was sent back in time...That meant that she could change the future! Sumire also considered that there was no point in lying to the future Hokage, especially since she was from the future.

"UH! Right! Ummm...My name's Sumire Shigaraki...Uh...I'm kinda like...From the future."

Her breath was speeding up as she fully realized what situation she was currently stuck at. About 21 years back in the past.


End file.
